The Fate We Share
by twistedsable
Summary: After Sookie is turned into a vampire she is discovered by Pam Ravenscroft. Pam decides to take Sookie under her wing. Sookie is then introduced to a blonde Viking God. Will Sookie and Eric be able to stay together or will others intervene? Not for Bill fans. Drama and Romance with just a pinch of angst OOC, AU. Eric & Sookie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been brewing up this story for some time now. I have always loved the idea of vampire Sookie. I thought it would be interesting if Pam was Sookie's mentor. The story is rated M for lemons and language.

This is my first fanfiction so please take pity upon me. Constructive feedback is welcomed. I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know. If you guys think it is total crap and should suffer the true death, then I will drive a stake through its heart.

I have no Beta, all mistakes are made by yours truly.

Charlaine Harris owns all. I have nothing.

* * *

SPOV

My life had never been very exciting. If fact, you could say it was predictable. Boringly predictable. My life was made up of a series of routines. I would wake up, eat, go to work, and come home. Somewhere in those events I would sneak in the occasional tanning session in the back yard and church visit. But you could definitely say my life was anything but exciting. That's why I was so excited when Bon Temps got its very first vampire. Bill Compton the vampire. His name wasn't very mysterious or dangerous, but it was enough for me. A southern gentleman wrapped up in a vampire package.

One night Gran and I were spending a quiet night at home reading by the fire, when we heard a knock on the door. When I opened the door, I found a vampire standing on my doorstep. I was immediately enthralled. I knew had to be a vampire by his slight glow and his thoughts or the lack thereof. His thoughts were silent to me. From as long as I can remember, I have been cursed with hearing people's thoughts. Some were easier to read than others. But his were gloriously silent.

He said his name was Bill Compton and he moved into his ancestral home across the cemetery from my house. Once I invited him in, he explained that his family had once been residents of Bon Temps. After his last living relative died, the home reverted back to him. Ownership laws have been revised since the Great Reveal allowing vampires to become property owners. Bill went on to explain that since moving into his ancestral home he wanted to get to know everyone in Bon Temps.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and become acquainted with my neighbors. I have traveled for some time now and, since the Great Reveal, I would like to settle down. I decided to move back to Bon Temps and, hopefully, become part of a community again. I am planning on renovating my home. It seems as though it has fallen into a state of disrepair. I understand my descendant was incapable of properly caring for the home due to his infirmity. I hope the repairmen will not disturb you."

My Gran, hostess extraordinaire, didn't miss a beat, "Well, allow me to officially welcome you to Bon Temps Mr. Compton. If there is ever anything I can do for you please do not hesitate to let me know. I am sure you are aware, here in Bon Temps we all look out for each other. I am sure your contractors will be of no bother."

"Mrs. Stackhouse, that is a very gracious offer and I would like to return the sentiment. If ever there is a need I can assist you in fulfilling, I am at your service."

Wow, he was good! My Gran practically swooned at his old southern charm. My Gran, seeing an opportunity swooped in for the kill, "Mr. Compton would you, perchance, have been around during the Civil War?

"Yes ma'am, as a matter of fact I served under Maj. Gen. Mansfield Lovell himself."

My Gran's eyes became as big as saucers, "Oh, tell me, were you at the battle of New Orleans?"

"Yes, I was there when the city fell and the Northern Aggressors took the city. During the chaos and confusion, I was separated from my unit. Soon thereafter, I was turned Vampire."

I saw a familiar twinkle in my Gran's eyes. "Mr. Compton, would you perchance be interested in lecturing at a speaking engagement? I am a member of a local club. We call ourselves The Descendants of the Glorious Dead. We meet monthly to discuss historical Civil War facts and promote education about the Civil War. We have monthly meetings and I am sure everyone would love to hear you speak of your experiences."

Bill looked a little wary and slightly offended. He huffed, "Mrs. Stackhouse I assure you there was nothing glorious about that war. Innocent boys fought and died. They often lived in deplorable conditions and fought with their last dying breath in tattered clothes and with empty bellies. I am sorry but that does not depict glory to me."

My Gran was slightly taken aback and my hackles were beginning to rise. Say what you want about me, but watch your step when it comes to my Gran. I'll scratch your eyes out for looking at her the wrong way. Both me and Jason were extremely protective of our Gran. In our eyes, she could do no wrong. Gran quickly backtracked, "Mr. Compton, I mean no offense. The name of our club dates back to when I was a girl. It is meant to honor our dead."

Bill looked slightly abashed, "I'm sorry if I came across too strong. My emotions tend to run high in regards to the Civil War. I saw many of my friends and neighbors die on the battlefield. That tends to leave a mark on a man."

Gran reached over and patted Bill's hand, much to the shock of the antebellum vampire, and said with a hushed voice, "I'm sure it does Mr. Compton. The horrors you must have seen through your many years. One shivers at the thought. I never meant to belittle or idealize the war; although many in my club do tend to romanticize that era. We like to think of our brave boys in gray gallantly fighting for their cause and returning intact to their southern belles. But, in truth, I know it didn't happen that way. I am mostly interested in the history of that time. During that era, people had a sense of honor and done what was right by one another. Nowadays, folks tend to take the easy way out and never give any thought to what is truly right. I think that hard times can bring out the best in people and I see that time and time again in historic battle stories."

Bill gazed kindly at my grandmother and said, "I do like how you view the world Mrs. Stackhouse."

"Please call me Adele." My Gran's eye got that familiar twinkle of mischief again and she said casually, "You know, if you agree to give a lecture at one of my club's meetings, that would certainly further your cause. People in this town would get to know you better and may see you as more approachable. It would surely garner you some good favor in this community. Also, after the meeting we always gather around for coffee and dessert. I would be thrilled to introduce you to the mayor and other people, here in Bon Temps, that may be helpful in your home renovations."

Oh the old woman was crafty! She had single-handedly boxed Bill into a corner. My Gran had let him know, if he gave the lecture then he would have her support in the community. You didn't have to be in town long to realize my Gran was quite a mover and shaker in Bon Temps. While I may be Crazy Sookie, she was very well-respected. She attended church regularly and participated in clothing drives for needy families. In addition to a genealogy group and the DOTGD, she was part of a weekly card game. Gran, and three of her closest friends, would take turns hosting a weekly card game in their homes. Their game of choice was bridge followed by gin and poker. They would gossip and sympathize with each other's miseries. I first learned how to bluff by watching my Gran win five pretzels from Maxine Thortenberry with no more than a pair of 2's in her hand. This little lesson helped me greatly with my telepathy. If there is one thing my Gran taught me, it's how to have a poker face.

Bill shifted slightly in his seat and regarded my Gran with skeptical eyes. A genuine smile slowly crept across his face. With admiration in his voice he said, "I think I will take you up on your offer Mrs. Stackhouse. I would be happy to speak to your organization about my more pleasant experiences with the Civil War as it relates to Bon Temps, and please call me Bill."

"Why thank you Bill! I am sure everyone will be thrilled to hear you, and it's Adele." Gran got a faraway look in her eyes and spoke with a conspiratorial tone, "You know, we can open up the lecture to the whole town and charge for admission. We will advertise in the local newspaper and the one in Monroe. The money we make from ticket sells can go to the VRA. Would that be suitable to you Mr. Compton?" Again, my Gran was a sly old bird. She knew how to give a little to get a little. By donating to the Vampire Rights Administration, Bill could hardly get out of the deal now. Gran knew how that would look to the vampire community if one of their own backed out on a deal guaranteed to make money for their cause. Oh Gran, I **do **love you.

Bill let out a huge laugh knowing he had been socially bested by a 70-year-old woman. "Adele, I think that is a generous offer and I am honored. What day would you like for me to give this lecture? I do have some social engagements pending, so I want to make sure there will be no conflicts in my schedule."

"Hmm, let me get back to you on that. We will need plenty of time to advertise, to make sure we draw a big crowd. I would think at least a couple of months. Let word spread about the mysterious Civil War vet that only wants to be part of his ancestral community. They'll eat up!"

"Mrs. Stackhouse, remind me to never cross you. I have a feeling you would be quite a formidable opponent."

Oh Bill, you have no idea!

My Gran playfully slapped Bill on the arm, smiled and said, "Mr. Compton, you give me way too much credit."

After that night, Bill Compton had begun to come by my old farmhouse quite often to visit with me and Gran. Gran was thrilled every time he came to visit. He was her walking, talking, guide to the Civil War. She could pick his brain for hours and Bill never seemed to mind. Sometimes I would join their discussions and Bill would ask a few personal questions about me. During those times Gran would make up some random excuse and sneak off for a few moments giving Bill and I some time alone. I knew exactly what she was doing. It was obvious my Gran had no reservations about Bill Compton becoming my suitor.

Bill had begun to venture out into town, making his presence known. You would see him at the late night mall in Shreveport and he would occasionally frequent the bar where I worked. On the occasional night he would come in, he would order a True Blood and read his newspaper alone. Once he finished his paper, he would finish up his blood and leave me a generous tip on his way out. My co-workers and I each had a guess as to why Bill came into the bar. Dawn thought it was because he liked flirting with her and was looking for a way to get to know her better. Arlene thought it was because he was looking for a good meal. I just thought he wanted some company. To me, Bill just seemed lonely. He spent some of his nights fixing up his house and other times he would be gone for several nights at a time. I often wondered where he went on those nights. Gran and I made it a game, guessing where the mysterious vampire had went for nights on end. Once I guessed he was taking a pottery class in Monroe where no one would know him. Gran got a kick out of that. Gran said that maybe he was taking night classes at a floral design school. Vampires must have to find some way to fill their time.

One day Gran said she wanted to have a talk with me. These talks were never good. Luckily, this talk was just awkward and not life changing. She just wanted me to know that if I wanted to date Bill Compton, then she approved. Sheew!

The last "talk" we had, she told me of my heritage. Learning that you are a fairy born of a royal bloodline doesn't sit well with the average eighteen year old. I always knew I was different because of my telepathy. I just didn't know how different.

We were sitting at the kitchen table and Gran sat down and told me we needed to have a talk. With a resigned sigh she began, "Sookie, I know that your life hasn't been easy because of your telepathy. I just want you to know that I am proud of you and I love you. You carry yourself with a grace that is humbling to most. But I think it is time you know the truth." Gran closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You know I loved your grandfather. He was very good to me and gave me a wonderful life. Oh, things weren't always easy. But, all in all, I had a happy marriage and a loving husband. That is more than many women my age can boast about."

Gran took my hand and looked down at our twined fingers. Whatever it was must be huge, because Gran was taking a long time to spit it out. I know better than to interrupt her or try to hurry her along. Any remark right now would be seen as being rude or disrespectful. So, I decided the best thing to do was to keep my big mouth shut and let Gran finish her story at her own pace.

After what seemed a lifetime, Gran took another deep breath, squared her shoulders, looked me straight in the eye, and began again, "Your grandfather gave me a good marriage, a comfortable life, and a home. But the one thing he couldn't give me was children."

Gran stopped waiting for me to process what she just said. But Gran had children. My father was her child along with my Aunt Linda. I gave Gran a look of confusion and said, "But you had children Gran."

Barely above a whisper Gran said, "Yes, yes I did."

My eyes got wide and suddenly I understood…..Gran had an affair. "Who?"

"Well, that's the complicated part honey. You know that you are special and have special abilities. Well, did you ever think that maybe there were others like you?"

To be honest, I never once considered there were others like me in the world. I have always felt so lonely I never thought there could be more like me out there somewhere.

Seeing my hesitancy Gran plugged on, "Your true grandfather was like you Sookie. His name was Fintan and he was a fairy. He was not from this world and had special abilities. Your great-grandfather is the Prince of the Fae. He is something like what we would call a king. I'm sorry I kept this from you, honey. I can only blame my own shame. I was worried you would look down upon me. I just wanted children so badly and my husband couldn't give me what I wanted most. Please, honey, say something. Are you upset with me? Can you ever forgive me Sookie?"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I just sat at the kitchen table looking at Gran with wide unseeing eyes. Fairy, what the hell does that mean? Am I going to sprout wings and start wearing pink tutus? Just the mental image made me chuckle. Gran then gave me a worried look and quickly downcast her eyes.

I pulled myself together long enough to reassure Gran. Reaching over I placed my other hand on top of hers and said, "You have never judged me for all of my problems or quirks, Gran. Who am I to judge you? I love you Gran. You have taken care of me and have been my best friend. Thank you for telling me."

A look of relief came over Gran' face. She sat back in the kitchen chair with a clear sigh as if the weight of the world had been taken off her shoulders. Poor Gran, I stopped and realized how hard it must have been for her. Living with a telepath that could wrench your deepest secrets from your mind had to be difficult, to say the least. How did she ever keep it from me? I had a thousand questions and began to bombard Gran with questions that ranged from my telepathy, growing wings, to Tinkerbell. What I found was that Gran was no help whatsoever. She had no real knowledge of the fairy world. But she knew a person who did.

* * *

Well, there it is. Let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everyone who placed my story on alert, a favorite, or took time to give me a review. You guys are great! Thank you so very, very much! I have no beta so all the mistakes are my own.  
**

** Ms. Harris owns them all. I'm only using them for my own amusement. **

* * *

Memories are a funny thing. We all have them. You never realize how important certain times in your life are until they are gone; only leaving tiny echos in your heart of things past. Memories are the only thing that gives me hope. Hope of something better. Hope for a time when I am free.

Memories of my grandfather are some of my happiest memories. Ten years ago, when I was just eighteen, I met my grandfather Niall for the first time. A week had past since Gran had dropped the bomb of my fae heritage. It was then that Niall came into my life. Niall is tall with long, wispy blond hair and rich, blue eyes just like my own. He had an ethereal beauty about him and I loved him instantly. Whenever he was around me, I just felt happy. I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. Niall felt like home.

Niall explained to me that he was the reason Gran owned up to her indiscretions. My real grandfather, Finton, had recently been killed by Niall's enemies and he was afraid that I may be in danger. He came by the house and urged Gran to tell me the truth, for my own safety. Niall felt it was no longer safe for me to remain ignorant of my heritage.

Niall and I sat in the living room and talked for hours. He said the reason I feel so peaceful around him, is that fairies have that effect on each other, especially fairies that are related to each other. The shared blood increases the bond and feelings of happiness. It was during this time that Niall began to fill in the missing blanks of my Fae heritage. He explained what it meant to be a fairy in full detail. To his credit, he was very patient and took all my stupid questions in stride.

Niall started coming by once a week to visit with me. We would take long walks through the woods and talk. During these walks he began to educate me on the supernatural world. It was during this time that I found out about vampires and other creatures. Of course I had to keep my newfound knowledge to myself, as vampires had not come out yet. What I found out was that fairies were irresistible to vampires and once were as numerous as vampires. But vampires and iron took a toll on fairies in this realm and led to early deaths and infertility problems.

Niall and I were on one of our walks when he brought up securing my future. "Granddaughter you know I love you and that meeting you has been one of the greatest joys of my life. But I hate to see you suffer. You deserve so much more from this world than you have received. I wish to set up a trust fund for your use. Use it for anything you would like."

I was rendered speechless. After a moment I was finally able to pick my jaw up from the ground and speak. "Grandfather, you really don't have to do that. Gran and I get by just fine. I don't need very much and between my paycheck and Gran's pension we can pay the bills and have a little left over for some small extras."

"But that is the problem Sookie. You should not have to just get by. You are a member of the royal family and should be taken care of accordingly. It is my duty to take care of you."

As soon as I heard the word "duty" my dander got up. I stopped walking, squared my shoulders, and looked him in the eye. "Niall, it is not your DUTY to take care of me. I don't need your charity or your pity! Look, I understand I am just some poor, uneducated bastard relative of yours, but I really don't need anything you have to offer. Thanks, but no thanks." I turned around and began to walk back to the house at a quick pace. The tears were beginning to brim in my eyes and I wanted nothing more than to break out into a run just to get away from the hurt. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt me. I would hold my head high and walk back to the house. I had only taken a few steps before I found my great grandfather standing a few feet in front of me. He had popped or teleported to stop me. He held his hands up in a stop motion and said, "Dearest one, you do not understand. When I say it is my duty, it is not meant as you have taken it."

"Oh, sorry it's all my fault then." I rolled my eyes and bit out a sarcastic, "Please forgive me."

"No, dearest one, it is not your fault. Please allow me to explain. As head of our family it is my responsibility and honor to take care of my descendants. I enjoy looking after my kin and feel a great deal of pride and happiness in taking care of them. I am sorry if I was not clear before. I do not think of you as some filthy relative of mine. Sookie, you are the best of us. You are beautiful, brave, and intelligent. How could I possibly ask for more than what you are? You are my only kin. When I say that, I mean that you are the only relative of mine that matters to me. I want to be a part of your life and securing your future is only a part of what I would like to do for you. I want to make your life easier and show you how much I love you, my darling granddaughter."

The tears were freely flowing by now. My Gran had been everything to me up to this point. Niall just firmly secured his place in my heart.

I sobbed out, "Thank you. I love you Grandfather. But I really don't feel comfortable accepting your money. I love you because you spend time with me, not for your money or what you can give me. You are my grandfather, I don't want anything more than that." Niall only smiled and hugged me close.

Pulling away and looking me in the eye Niall asked, "Dearest one, do you accept help from your grandmother?" Realizing where this was going, I pursed my lips and nodded.

"So, you accept help from your grandmother, who loves you and who you love in return. Yet, you will accept nothing from me. From this I must conclude that you do not harbor an affection for me as you have previously professed."

I was astounded. Is this how he truly feels? I then realized even supernatural creatures, that live in a completely different realm, knew how to use guilt to their advantage. Because that was exactly what was happening. I was receiving an unadulterated, no holds barred, guilt trip. Damn.

Sighing, I gave in, "I'm sorry if I offended you Grandfather. I'm just not used to people doing things for me or giving me things. I'm sorry. I would be honored to accept your gift and allow you to help me."

Grinning from ear to ear my grandfather enveloped me in a hug. As we started back to the house, he began telling me the specifics of my newly established bank account. He explained that a debit card would arrive, via a courier, the next day. I then realized I was a forgone conclusion. I also came to the realization that my grandfather was not above using any tools in his arsenal to get what he wanted, including emotional warfare.

Gran refused to touch the money Niall had set aside for me. I knew she would not feel comfortable living in a house that Niall kept up, so I found a way to make her accept it. I know it may have been tricky of me but I never pushed anything on her that I knew she would truly object to having. I figured out the way to getting Gran to accept Niall's money was to cloak it in a shroud of necessity. Like when I put in central heating and air conditioning in the house. I explained to Gran that it was for me and would make up for not having Jason around so much to chop wood for the fireplace. When I put in double-paned insulated windows, I simply said it was good sense. With better windows we would save money on the electric bill. I even pushed my luck and had the house repainted and the driveway fixed complete with new gravel. When presented with a logical explanation, Gran could hardly disagree or refuse the changes.

However, it wasn't long before the people of Bon Temps noticed the improvements I had made to the house. Gran had to explain that I had come into a windfall and had invested some of my money in our home. Of course this left a problem of explaining how I got the money in the first place. Gran and I decided to go with an oldie but goodie when explaining my recent boon. We conveniently offed a fake, rich relative. This mysterious well-to-do relative died and stipulated that their money go to the youngest female heir of the family, which just so happened to be me.

Jason was extremely upset the day he learned of my trust fund. That was not one of our finest moments as brother and sister. It ended up with me sobbing on the floor and Gran throwing Jason out of the house. Since that day, things have been strained between me and Jason. I even told Gran I would put Jason's name on the bank account Niall had set up for me, but she made me promise not to do that. Gran was afraid what that much money would do to Jason. Jason has never been very responsible. Jason's thoughts never seem to go beyond who he will be sleeping with that night. Gran and I always seem to be an afterthought.

Gran and I decided not to tell my brother Jason about his fairy heritage. Jason didn't inherit the essential spark, like I did, therefore didn't need to know about the supernatural family tree we had sprung from. Niall agreed also. He had been watching Jason prior to meeting me and decided he had no real desire to meet him. I felt a little sad about this. Jason really wasn't a bad guy; he just always seemed to fall a little short.

During one of our walks I finally asked Niall why he didn't want to meet Jason. "Grandfather, why don't you like Jason? Is it because he doesn't have the essential spark?"

His answer was very short and frank, "I simply do not like him and do not think he is worthy of your affections." Well, what was I supposed to do with that? I could try and defend him and come up with reasons why Niall should give Jason a shot, but in truth I wasn't sure I wanted to. Jason would only find a way to use Niall or become jealous of the attention Niall gave to me, so I let it drop. Niall, seeing my acceptance, handed me a flower he had picked and gave me a quick hug.

My relationship with my great grandfather only grew throughout the years. Niall was a permanent fixture in my life. He never admonished me and even encouraged some of my bad habits, like baking in the sun and speaking my mind. He said that a strong woman is an asset and as for the sun...we're Sky Fae. Baking in the sun is what we are meant to do. Niall became a welcomed presence in my world. I loved my great grandfather as much as I loved my Gran.

Almost two years ago my grandfather informed me that vampires were going to be coming out of the coffin, so to speak. The Great Revel was a great source of worry for my grandfather. It was during one of our weekly walks that Niall expressed his concern to me. He stopped in a clearing and placed his hands on my shoulders. Looking me in the eye he said, "Sookie, you must be ever vigilant now that vampires are out of the coffin. It is a dangerous time for supernatural beings, especially fairies. We have always relied upon hiding in plain sight and now that may not be an option anymore. Vampires can move about freely in the human world now. You must remember that vampires are a danger to you and will want to exploit you for your gift and your blood. Please Sookie, always be on your guard. I am worried for you, I worry for you safety. You must avoid vampires whenever possible."

I had never seen Niall like this. I hugged my grandfather and assured him I would be careful. "Don't worry Niall. I'll be careful. I promise."

My grandfather wasn't an easy man to shake. So if he felt like I needed to be on my toes, then so be it. Avoid the vampires. Got it. I felt like that was a promise I could keep. How wrong I turned out to be.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank everyone for your positive feedback. It is your positive feedback that will help me improve my writing. I also want to thank everyone who has placed me on alert and continues to hang in there with me. ****Hugs and Kisses**** **_

_**Some of you are confused and that is my fault. Please allow me to clarify. The first few chapters are Sookie remembering her life. She is thinking about things in her past and the events that have led her up to her present day situation. **_

_**I wanted Niall and Sookie to have an established, long-term relationship. That's why I devoted a chapter to them. I also wanted to show how important they are to each other. Their relationship becomes pivotal later in the story. Plus, I always thought that Sookie should've known what she was at an earlier age. She meets Niall when she is 18 and the reveal happens 10 years later. But she is already aware of supernatural beings due to her time spent with Niall. The previous chapters were her thinking about some of her better memories and her meeting present day Bill. This chapter she is thinking about her regrets which leads us up to present day and her current situation. **_

_**Some of you have also asked why Adele gave Sookie her blessing and disregarded Niall's warnings. Sookie is stubborn sometimes and she's gotta get that from somewhere. Adele is a huge influence in her life so it would only make sense her stubbornness comes from Adele. **_

_**Again, thanks so much for everyone who is hanging in there with me. I promise things will progress a little bit more with the next chapter and things will clear up, please stick with me. **_

_**That being said, Charlaine Harris owns them all. I have absolutely nothing. **_

* * *

Regrets are a bitch. They are a sudden realization that only happens after the fact, when it is way too late to do anything about it. Regrets come in two sizes. Some are big, some are small. Most people's lives contain only small regrets. Insignificant mistakes whose effects only last for a brief while. Like the time I got a perm in the 10th grade, or when I tattled on Jason for skipping school to go fishing with Hoyt, or like when I put off getting my car checked out. These small regrets were easily remedied, except for that perm. That thing took forever to fix.

No, I'm talking about the big regrets. The ones that change our lives forever. The ones that make you ask yourself, "Why?" Why didn't I take that job? Why didn't I ask him out? Why didn't I tell her that I loved her just one last time? Why?

A huge regret has led me to where I am now. Laying here in the dark as my maker takes me. He takes my body night after night, totally unconcerned that I hate him and wish I could drive a stake through his heart. Totally unconcerned that he has begun to tear me and blood is now staining the cheap sheets on his bed. No, my maker does not care for these things. He takes my body as he wishes. It belongs to him now. He bends it to his will, makes it obey his every whim. But there is one thing he cannot have. He cannot have my mind. My thoughts are my own. They belong to me. So I guard my mind by clinging to my memories and thinking about my regrets.

My biggest regret happened almost 6 months ago. I can remember it with perfect clarity. My day began as any other normal day. My great grandfather Niall stopped by for a visit early that morning. After hearing a vampire had moved next door he began keeping a closer eye on me. He had expressed concern about Bill's presence in our lives. Gran and I had no such feelings toward Bill. Niall on the other, was less than pleased with our friendship.

To say Niall is an elitist is an understatement. He feels that vampires are nothing but vile, boorish creatures. He also feels that werewolves are unintelligent brutes that are good for nothing but manual labor and that shifters, while a little bit better than a werewolf, are disgusting. But Niall isn't the only fairy that feels that way. Some fairies tend to take a somewhat purist view. Because he was part human, was the reason my grandfather Fintan was killed. Many fairies don't tolerate co-mingling with humans. They tend to see things in terms of fairy and non-fairy. All things in category non-fairy can fall off the face of the planet. Which is the reason Niall's attitude toward Bill was no surprise.

Bill had been around for a while now and had been nothing but friendly. He was very tolerant of Gran's group, The Descendants of the Glorious Dead. He would visit cemeteries with the DOTGD and would talk about the various people interred within the cemetery. He helped some members with their genealogy and helped date various historical buildings located within the parish. Hell, he was all but a full-fledged, card-carrying member. Gran's group ate it up. I remember Gran saying on more than one occasion what an excellent orator Bill was.

The cemetery touring, genealogist Bill Compton was hard to reconcile with the blood-thirsty, conniving vampire depicted by Niall. It was for this reason Gran and I decided to accept Bill's friendship but to always be wary. Err on the side of caution, if you will. Be friendly but beware. Sounds like a good plan right? Ah, but for every good plan there is an equal opportunity for regret. Regretting you didn't think a little bit more. Regretting you didn't consider other factors. Regretting you didn't listen to your grandfather.

After Niall's visit and customary admonishment to stay away from any and all vampires, I got ready for work. With my trust fund from Niall, I didn't really have to work. But with my telepathy, I needed to stay in practice being around people. Working at Merlotte's afforded me the exposure I needed to keep my mental shields in working order. Plus, I just liked working. It gave me something to do and a purpose. Working also had the added benefit of helping Gran stay in people's good graces. The people in Gran's social circle did not look well upon those that flaunted their wealth. By keeping a steady job, I was showing we were just like everybody else.

I was working the late shift that day, so I had plenty of time to get ready after Niall's visit. I hopped in the shower to wash off all the fairy scent. Since Bill came to town Merlotte's was seeing a few more vampires passing through. Vampires plus fairy scent are not a good combination. According to Niall, vampires are attracted to the scent of fairy and tend to lose control when confronted with the smell. So I took extra care to scrub my skin, making sure no trace was left. No need to poke the proverbial bear with reeking of fairy. After I was finished, I put on my makeup and pulled on my Merlotte's uniform. I topped off my uniform with the necklace Niall bought me for my 28th birthday. The necklace is gold with a gold charm of a fairy perched on a flower. Niall was going for a sense of irony with this particular gift. I loved it. After I had pulled my hair into a perfunctory ponytail I was ready for my shift. I wanted to grab a quick bite to eat before work so I walked into the kitchen to make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I had just sat down to eat when Gran walked in and asked, "All ready for work?"

My mouth was full so I just nodded my head. Talking with your mouth full is a big no-no around Adele Stackhouse. After taking a big gulp of milk I told her, "I'm working the dinner shift so I'll be home late."

"Well, be careful dear. I don't like you working such late hours. "

"I will Gran." I glanced at the clock and realized it was time for me to leave. I got up from the worn kitchen table and quickly cleaned up my mess. I gave Gran a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Don't wait up for me. I'll see you later tonight."

As I was darting out the door I heard, "Drive carefully!"

I started my car and drove the short trip to work. My shift wasn't anything out of the ordinary. There was no feeling of impending doom, no sense of foreboding creeping up my spine. Just another shift. I had an hour left of my shift when Bill Compton came in. He sat in his usual spot, which happened to be in my section.

I walked over to his booth and gave him a genuine smile. "Hi Bill. How are you tonight?" I realize that vampires don't get sick but this is the south. Politeness is just expected.

"I'm fine Sookie. How are you this evening?"

"Oh, I can't complain. What can I get you? We have O+ and B-."

"I'll take O+. No glass is necessary."

I smiled and replied, "Coming right up."

I walked over to the bar to grab Bill's synthetic blood and saw the Rattrays walk in. The Rattrays are the trashiest couple in Bon Temps. Known as The Ratts, Mack and Denise are nothing but criminals. They are the type of people you see on television trying to outrun the police in a mobile meth lab. Nothing good comes from them being around and it was just my luck they sat in my section.

Once Bill's blood was heated I walked over and placed it in front of him. He lowered his newspaper, smiled and said, "Thank you Sookie." I just gave him a quick nod and walked over to where the Ratt's were sitting.

"What can I get for you?" I never tried to be nice to them. They never left a tip and it seemed like being nice only encouraged their bad behavior. Mack looked me over from head to toe and said, "A pitcher will be fine." It goes without saying they wanted the cheapest beer on tap. As I walked over to the bar I caught Sam's eye. He was talking to my brother Jason and his friend Hoyt about some fishing spot. I wanted him to be aware that the Ratts had walked in. They tended to cause trouble wherever they went; so Sam was always on guard whenever they came into the bar. I can't count the times he had to throw them out because Mack had started a fight over someone looking at Denise. Which is complete bullshit. No one in Bon Temps would touch Denise with a 10 foot pole.

Sam walked over and joined me at the bar. It's a slow night so I could pour the pitcher of beer myself. He propped his elbows on the bar and asked, "How are they tonight?"

I shook my head and said, "Too early to tell. I'll let you know if I think there might be trouble." Sam knew this was my way of telling him I was going to listen to their thoughts. If we could get an early warning to any shit they are going to cause, we may be able to nip it in the bud. Sam nodded his head and joined me behind the bar. That way he could keep an eye on the situation.

In the time it had taken me to get the Ratts their beer, they had zeroed in on Bill. Denise was sitting beside him and flirting desperately. Mack was sitting on the opposite side and seemed to be enjoying the sight of his wife coming on to another man. Ugh! I lowered my shields and listened.

_Damn, I hope we can get him out of here. Should be able to get at least three or four liters out of him. I really need a fix. _

_Always heard vampires are good in bed. Wonder if Mack will let me try it before we drain him? _

I had heard enough. They were going to drain him. I knew the Ratts were stupid but, damn, drainers? That's just dumb. Anyone who tries to assault a vampire has a death wish. I had to let Bill know what they are up to, but I wasn't sure how.

While I was thinking of all the ways I could warn Bill, Sam called my name. "Sookie, we're out of napkins. Can you run to the back and bring some up?

I took one last look at the odd trio sitting in my section and I replied, "Sure Sam. No problem." I walked quickly to the storeroom in the back of the bar. Sam's organizational skills are suspect at best, so it took me a little while to find the box of cocktail napkins and get it out front. I hurried, but by the time I made it back up front they were gone. Damn!

My mind was spinning. I couldn't figure out what to do. I gave a quick glance at my watch and seen my shift had ended almost ten minutes ago. I retrieved my purse and told Sam I was leaving. As I hurried out the door I lowered my shields to see if I could find them.

_Damn, Mack needs to hurry the fuck up. We can't be out here all night. _

That was all I needed to hear. I began to walk slowly across the parking lot to Jason's truck. He had to have something that would work as weapon. A length of chain was all I could find. Oh well, it would have to do. I continued to creep toward an area that had become overgrown with brush. That's was the only place they could have went that would have provided them with enough cover to drain a vampire.

Walking softly, I tiptoed behind Mack and hit him in the back with the chain. He bellowed out, "Fuck!", then crumpled down to the ground gasping for air. I then turned my attention to his wife Denise. She began to walk toward me with a knife. I swung the chain and knocked the knife out of her hand. Then I quickly grabbed the knife and began to stalk toward her again issuing her a warning, "Get Mack and get the fuck out of here or I will personally beat the shit out of both of you." Denise snarled, "You fucking bitch!", turned toward Mack and helped him to his feet. Together they made their way back to their car and took off.

I turned my attention back to the helpless vampire and made the worst mistake of my life. I set him free.

The minute I removed the silver net wrapped around Bill's body, he attacked me in a mindless rage fueled by hunger. He pinned both of my arms above my head and held them together with one of his hands. He then sunk his fangs into my neck. I tried to fight him off, but it only made things worse. The more I thrashed around more he seemed to enjoy it. With his free hand, he ripped my pants and underwear from my body. He then began to free himself and in the next moment he drove himself into me, hard. I could only gasp in pain as I felt a bone break. I felt pain radiate throughout my body as my hymen broke and the blood was being drained from my body. He covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. He rammed into me over and over again all the while he continued to drink. Tears streamed down the side of my face and the combination of my tears and his hand made breathing almost impossible. As I felt my life slipping away, I pleaded with a muffled cry, "Please stop, Bill. Please, don't. I don't want to die." I felt my life edging further away. Truth to be told, it was peaceful. I had no more worries. Only one big regret. The huge regrettable moment when I realized, I should have let the Ratts drain the bastard.

* * *

Darkness. Overwhelming darkness. Then burning. I awoke with my throat burning and an all-consuming need.

Dig.

Must dig.

I began to claw my way up through the moist earth.

Hunger. I had never been so starved in my life.

Must dig, must feed.

Need.

Need.

As I breached the surface I only had one thought. Feed. Must feed now. So hungry. I then smelled the most wonderful scent. Automatically I started to drink. The liquid felt so good against my throat. I then remembered what happened.

Bill raped me.

Bill drained me.

I gasped and clasped my hand over my mouth. That's when I felt them...fangs.

I lifted my eyes and saw the face of Bill Compton. It was then I realized, I am now a vampire.

I am now a vampire and Bill Compton is my maker.

Well, fuck!

* * *

**I posted this early in hopes that this chapter would answer some of your questions and clear some things up. Let me know what you think. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. In the next chapter, Sookie meets Pam. **


End file.
